


My Place Is Here, I Fight With You

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Jaime is done with Cersei





	My Place Is Here, I Fight With You

Jaime had wondered if it was a mistake even back then, in the moment the crown was placed upon Cersei’s head. But who else was there for the job? Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were all gone, Stannis and Renly Baratheon gone, and while Jaime was unconvinced that the people of King’s Landing fully accepted Cersei, there was no one else at the time who could have taken the throne, kept it from the hands of the Targaryen woman.

He’d put aside his doubts at the time, gone ahead and crowned her, continued with their relationship. He’d watched her, knowing that she had unleashed the wildfire, killing so many people including their own son and his wife, and for love of her, Jaime had said nothing. He had stood there, watched as the images flashed before his eyes, the Mad King screaming at him to burn them all, Jaime knowing that he could not allow that to happen. He’d killed the Mad King to save so many innocent lives, yet Saint Ned Stark would never have seen anything but malice and desire for power behind his actions, and even now it was still being thrown back in his face every time someone called him by that name: Kingslayer.

He’d cast aside Tyrion, believing him guilty of the murders of both Joffrey and their father. Yet now he knew that Tyrion was innocent of any involvement in Joffrey’s death, and while Tywin had indeed died at his hand, it had been as a result of Tywin’s refusal to accept the possibility of Tyrion’s innocence. Frankly, when Jaime thought back to some of the things Tywin had said to Tyrion over the years, the way he had blamed him for Joanna Lannister’s death, he wondered how it had taken Tyrion so long to snap.

And when the two brothers had faced each other again on opposing sides in battle, Jaime had seen the look on Tyrion’s face right before he attempted to take on the dragon, heard Tyrion call him an idiot, and he understood that Tyrion bore him no malice, that he still cared about Jaime as a brother and wanted Jaime to survive. Could Jaime honestly say that Cersei cared about him in any way? He no longer thought he could believe a word she said. For all he knew, she wasn’t even pregnant, or if she was serious about accepting Euron Greyjoy’s hand in marriage, she was planning on telling people Euron was the father. At this point, Jaime wasn’t even sure he’d be shocked any more if Euron really was.

He wondered whether he would have felt as angry at Cersei as he did if Cersei had clued him in on her true intentions at a much earlier stage. But the fact remained, he had seen that creature with his own eyes, had seen what could be in store for the realm if he did not keep his promise to Tyrion, Jon Snow and Daenarys Targaryen to assist in the defeat of the White Walkers. Jaime knew he would have to assist anyway. But this casting aside the agreement, with no thought for her own people, or indeed for him…Jaime could not accept that, could not remain by her side, deny his promises to fight. It was time for him to turn his back on Cersei.

 

“You’re alone,” Brienne said as she saw Jaime approach, Bronn and their forces at his side, but Cersei and her army nowhere to be seen. “Where is your sister?”

“Not coming, nor was she ever going to.” Jaime briefly explained. 

“And yet you come to fight at our sides? You honour the promise made to us, instead of maintaining your loyalty to Cersei?”

“Fuck loyalty,” Jaime replied, and Brienne laughed for a minute, remembering their previous conversation.

“But you don’t mean that,” Brienne said. “If you really thought that, you wouldn’t be here with us right now.”

“You’re right,” Jaime admitted. “I did think that once, when I watched how everyone stood back and didn’t intervene with the Mad King. What I really mean now is fuck loyalty to her, fuck making promises she has no intention of keeping, her doing exactly what I had tried to prevent when I put an end to the Mad King, and the loss of life that could result if we take no action in this war on the dead. What has being with her done for me other than leaving me with this useless hand, the loss of –“ He broke off, remembering Brienne probably didn’t know of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen’s paternity. “And causing me to become estranged from the only one of my family who’s worth a damn,” glancing in Tyrion’s direction.

“I’m sure he has forgiven you,” Brienne replied.

“I’m done with her,” Jaime declared. “My place is here, fulfilling my promise to fight this war, with my brother, with Snow, with Daenarys, with you.”


End file.
